onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Trouble for the marines 1: An important mission
The next day, Kuzan went to the hospital to see Smoker He enters the room and lowers himself so he won't hit the wall with his head: Arara, how are you now? Smoker:Oh, good morning, I'm feeling better now, but still I can't get him outta my head, just should that he can't, I don't even get what he's saying... Kuzan: Chil, chil, as long as you're not dead it's oklays down on the neighbouring bed and gets a pen a drawing tableI (think that's what it actually is, when you have a piece of wood in front of you supported by string around your neck so you can draw from every posistion without any leveled ground) Smoker: So you came here to hear my report Kuzan: I came here to write it so you should begin telling me what happened. Smoker: I came to the island with 10 warships...(after 10 minutes Kuzan falls asleep and Smoker too) Tashigi enters the room and sees the two sleeping so she leaves them alone so leaves a bouquet of flowers and exits the room. In the cafeteria at the 42nd table, Jango and Fullbody eat their meals. Jack Howl finishes eating(Jack is an average-sized, broad-shouldered marine commodore His sketch here) : Man Jango, Fullbody! don't be so down, that pirate's a really strong one so you don't have to be so, just beat the crap outta dat sobberness! Shimibaru(a pretty slim, sharp and long-nosed marine commodore His sketch here) :Jack's right, you gotta get your spirits up for any new missions (continues eating) Tetsubaru(A large man, double the size of a normal human with a big straight nose and strong marine rear-admiral Sketch): Guhuhuhuhu, just laugh it off! No one died so it's you gotta be really lucky, isn't that right Hontoni Hontoni nods( he is a calm, with-the-eyes-closed, cap-wearing, and fullbearded marine rear admiral Sketch ) Jango: Oh guys, it's not that we're sad we lost, it's just that we got defeated so easily, by their so-called PET!!! Fullbody: That captain scared the crap outta me, he was just so strong, and I met him before, laughed at him and tried to beat one of their crewmen, that curly guy, but got defeated instantly and now it's like their from different worlds Jack: Oh, c'mon, the pet got you, furururu!!! Jango: It transformed into a huge monster. Fullbody: It must've been a zoan type Jack: If I'll ever see that rakoon or whateva, I'll kick it's ass for you, ok fururu Shimibaru: Yeah, if we ever get assigned to a mission against them, we'll kick their asses! Tetsumaru: Yeah guys, we'll just make them feel your pain! Jango/Fullbody: Oh you guys are the best(they start wiping their tears) The giant Den-den mushi from the cafeteria starts to talk: Attention, I call to the main office the following: commodores Shimibaru and Jack Howl and rear-admirals Tetsubaru and Hontoni! they are to come forth to the main office immediately. Jack: Now thats pretty rare! they don't call me to the main office, I've been there only 3 times my whole carrier Shimibaru: C'mon Hontoni, we gotta go. Tetsubaru: Finally I can do something in the name of justice. (they all get up from the table) Shimibaru: Well see ya guys later, hope you feel better.(In the meanwhile Hina goes to visit Smoker and finds Kuzan there, she tells him to head to the main office) After 15 minutes they reach the main office Jack: I wonder what they wants us for... Hontoni: Hopefully for an important mission. (they open the door and on the couch lies Kuzan and In the office Sakazuki and inside before Sakazuki stands admiral Kizaru) Sakazuki: C'mon in. Jack: What's with all of you gathered here? Shimibaru whispers: This seems pretty important... Kuzan: We were just talking to Borsalino right now and you guys are gonna join him on a mission to arrest or kill on the spot(with serious eyes) the Straw-hat pirates. Kizaru: Oh, sooo theeese are the guuys you were talking about..... nice to meet you(he shakes hands with all of them) Hontoni opens his eyes: Nice to meet you too. Jack speechless regains sence in him: Nice to meet you. Tetsubaru a bit surprised: Nice to meet you Shimibaru shocked: Nice to meet you too. Sakazuki: So as we were saying, we're assigning you under the command of admiral Kizaru to go and stop these pirates once and for all, especially their captain. (shows a dead serious look along with powerful killing intent) Do not let Dragons son escape alive! Kuzan: Don't worry, the admiral will take him down, you need to take the rest of his crew down, all of them, sadly we can't send anymore vice-admirals there, because Marineford would lose allot of manpower, since many of them are already out into the New World patrolling and with the incident including that Eustass Kid, Law and Drake, ravaging the New World while and also Blackbeard is also believed to be planning something so we can't afford to assign too many vice-admirals, well that's all I'm gonna say, I'm tired from so much speaking( puts his night'mask on and goes to sleep on the couch) Sakazuki: That Straw-hat boy, he's a big danger to us, I'll explain to you short why: He is Dragons son as you all know, but he also invaded and almost destroyed Enies Lobby, recently he defeated vice-admiral Smoker, he also has ties with the Dark King, ex-shichibukai Jinbe, the Marco pirates and the yonkou Shanks, he is very dangerous and if we don't stop him NOW! who knows what might happen so I believe you'll give everything you have in order to deafet his crew. Jack: But why were we chose? Sakazuki: Because you proved you are some of the best from your rank, this is your chance to get a promotion, because you only lack expirience, not fighting skill, now I wish you good luck. END of part 1 I hope you enjoyed, it took me some time to think of their characters and draw them(why am I so bad at drawing?:( ) PS: Comment on the sketches as well, I can't wait to read your opinions!^^ Is this prediction good? Yes No In between yes and no Category:Blog posts